Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-153310 describes an aircraft tire including, between tread rubber and a carcass, a belt layer extending around the tire circumferential direction, a belt reinforcement layer at an angle with respect to the tire circumferential direction, and a protection belt layer extending in a wave pattern around the tire circumferential direction at the peripheral outside of the belt reinforcement layer. JP-A No. 2007-168784 describes an aircraft tire in which a tread section is formed with plural circumferential direction grooves extending around the tire circumferential direction.